


Комната, свечи, вино.

by gingercider



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Мне остались лишь мысли.





	Комната, свечи, вино.

Мира. Мира. Мира. Мира. Мира. 

Первая мысль — черты твоего лица резкие. Длинные светлые волосы, искра в глазах. Ты всё ещё похожа на богиню.  
Ты поджимаешь губы и хмуришься. Вздыхаешь раздражённо.  
Я тебя люблю.  
Мира.  
— Мира?  
— Ну что?  
— Не уходи.  
Мира, не уходи. 

Вторая — слёзы, ползущие по щекам твоим. Ты не можешь дышать — вдыхаешь-выдыхаешь рвано, глупо. Цепляешься за рукав моей толстовки.  
— Мира.  
— Ч-что?  
— Брось его. Я прошу.  
Мира, он не стоит твоих слёз.

Третья — ты в белом, он в чёрном. Он клянётся _вечно любить тебя_ , и вы расписываетесь. Ты светишься и стараешься на меня не смотреть.  
Перед тем, как уйти, заговариваю с тобой впервые за месяц.  
— Мира?  
— Да? Что такое?  
— Будь счастлива.  
Мира, он ведь ни черта не знает о том, каково это — любить тебя.

Четвёртая — ярость в глазах твоих. Беспомощность. В этот момент мне тебя искренне жаль.  
— Мира…  
— Помнишь? Моя комната, ебучие свечи, вино? Как шептала мне, что я похожа на богиню, помнишь?  
— Конечно, помню, Мира. Ни о чём в жизни я так не жалею.  
Ты хлопаешь дверью.  
Мира, я совсем не умею тебе врать. 

Пятая — родимое пятно на рёбрах твоих. Ты выгибаешься подо мной, тихо — неуверенно — стонешь. Я тебе улыбаюсь, целую тебя очень и очень сдержанно. Как бы не спугнуть.  
— Послушай, а..  
— М?  
— Как твоё имя?  
Ты смеёшься мне. Мягко.  
— Мира.  
Я смеюсь в ответ.  
— Я уверена, что запомню. 

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
